Gotta Sweep
• Sweep • GS |sprite = Photo-cropped |species = Broom |gender = Non-binary |job = Janitor |spawn = Janitor's Closet |likes = Sweeping Corn |created = Photo graphing, next cutting and edit in GIMP |added = Baldi's Basics Classic |voice = mystman12 |description = What do you do when the school opens in 7 hours and you haven't hired a janitor? Hire a broom! It sweeps everything! }} Gotta Sweep is a large broom that resides in its closet in Baldi's Basics. Description Gotta Sweep is a giant green angle broom with choppy-edged, dark-colored bristles and a white cap. It has a brown strip (yellow due to light and very patches dithering effect) of tape that covers half of the broom, with two stickers (white and red) on its top. While Gotta Sweep is based on a real-life broom with a cropped-out background, it appears photoshopped with its handle top shortened a little, brightened and contrasted for supposed clarity, and the bristle areas stretched in width for a resulting distorted edit. Personality While Gotta Sweep obviously loves its work, Gotta Sweep is also an insubordinate and a chaotic neutral character. While it can accidentally help or hinder students, it is often more of a hindrance than a help for its co-workers (Baldi and the Principal of the Thing). It sweeps, not because it is supposed to, but because it wants to, and doesn't care if it helps or bothers others. In short, it isn't mindful, it might be possible it only cares about itself. Gotta Sweep's vocal lines are all loud and distorted, largely due to the voice actor yelling into the microphone. Artificial Intelligence General Gameplay Until the Player has collected 2 notebooks, Gotta Sweep is stationary in the Janitor's Closet, sitting still and doing nothing. Once the Player has collected 2 notebooks, after 120-180 secondsImgur, Gotta Sweep can then start moving and yell: "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIME!", before moving out of the Janitor's closet, dashing around the halls, and sweeping virtually everything in its path. If any character comes in contact with, Gotta Sweep will yell: "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!". As it sweeps the school, it will move very fast until it finishes, at which point it will return to the Janitor's closet. Sweeping the school takes a total of about thirty seconds. Once it returns to the closet, it will not reappear for another randomly generated time between 120 seconds (2 minutes) to 180 seconds (3 minutes). Gotta Sweep will push characters and even possibly take them along with its path if they get in its way, excluding few others like It's a Bully and Chalkles. This can either be helpful or harmful, as Gotta Sweep may push the Player either away or closer to Baldi and other characters. It mainly focuses on sweeping all of the hallways but can go into special rooms and two inter-connected Faculty Rooms or Classrooms. Another thing Gotta Sweep doesn't have is eyesight through windows (like Baldi and Principal of the Thing), which doesn't matter since Gotta Sweep can't enter classrooms on its own. By using Big Ol' Boots, the Player can walk through Gotta Sweep quicker than usual. Field Trips In the farm field trip, if the timer hits between 200 and 400 seconds, a colossal-sized version of Gotta Sweep, with pencil-like razors for bristles and the "I LIKE CORN" text attached, will spawn as it bellows "GOTTA REAP REAP REAP!". It begins to cut down all the corn across its path and will later cause a hostile Baldi to spawn. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Gotta Sweep has its bristles covered in red, tan, green, and white confetti. After reaching the last Cafeteria exit door, it appears in the Cafeteria with the original cast for a birthday surprise. * In the public demo, due to his closet being unimplemented, Gotta Sweep starts at one of the Faculty Rooms. Trivia ;General * According to mystman12, during his livestream, he mentioned that the reason that Gotta Sweep sounds similar to Joe from his on-hold project Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride, was because he felt he could not do any more original voices, so he ultimately decided to use his Joe voice from said game."When I was making Gotta Sweep, I was just like I can't do any more voices, so I'll just do the Joe voice." - Livestream archive 15:03~15:10 * Gotta Sweep is actually based on mystman12's broom seen in his Twitter post."When time is running out and you have no idea what art style to make the janitor. "I'll just make it a broom." #MetaGameJam" - mystman12. March 30, 2018. Twitter. * Gotta Sweep was supposed to be a human but was made a broom because of the time limit to enter the game into Game Jam. mystman12 used Colors! 3D to paint an actual janitor with a PilotRedSun-like style as a concept of Gotta Sweep, however, he didn't like the art because it looked different than what he expected."Gotta Sweep could have ended up being a very different character if I hadn't been so low on time! Before just going with the broom, I tried painting an actual janitor in Colors! 3D. I was trying to go for a PilotRedSun sort of style, but I ended up not liking what I came up with." - mystman12. March 30, 2019. Twitter. Gotta Sweep's early art was later reused for 0th Prize in the Birthday Bash edition. * Gotta Sweep and Baldi are mystman12's favorite characters."I think Baldi would have to be my favorite, since that’s a character I made up years ago, but I think besides that I would have to go with Gotta Sweep." - mystman12. August 3, 2018. INTERVIEWS You call hamburgers steamed hams — Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning creator on development, burgers by Elisha Deogracias * During mystman12's livestream, Gotta Sweep's line, "GOTTA GO FAST, FAST, FAST!", is likely a reference from the closing theme of Sonic X called "Gotta Go Fast". ;Baldi's Basics * Walking on Gotta Sweep will cause the Player's movement to slow down. If the Player goes behind Gotta Sweep in the closet while it is inactive, Baldi can actually be slowed or stopped so the Player can have time to walk past him. * Gotta Sweep may yell "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" multiple times in quick succession. mystman12 has said that he didn't expect that to happen, but he thinks that it makes the game a lot of fun."The first time, I heard Gotta Sweep's going, because I had no idea what's gonna sound like that I lost of it. (It's) making this game so much fun, just like lots of stuffs I wasn't expecting to happen, but I just loved the moment it happens." - Livestream archive 42:00~42:16 ;Baldi's Basics Classic * Upon teleporting to the Janitor's Closet with hacks during the start of the game, Gotta Sweep was not visibly there. It will only spawn when getting an answer wrong from 1-2 notebooks, just like all the other characters. * Before V1.4 for the classic edition, Gotta Sweep's sprite was slightly different, with its bristles colored green and lighter-gray. Despite its redesign for the said update, its profile image in the Principal's Office was left unchanged until V1.4.1. ** When asked about Gotta Sweep's redesigned sprite, mystman12 replied that it was tweaked in order to avoid considering Gotta Sweep a carbon copy of the Libman Precision Angle Broom,"I didn't want it to be a carbon copy of the Libman Precision Angle Broom, so I tweaked Gotta Sweep a bit." - mystman12. November 20, 2018. Twitter. hence the colors do not match the real-life broom's bristles. * According to a quote in the tape recorder in the earliest prototype, Gotta Sweep's gender used to be male. Glitches ;Baldi's Basics Classic * A glitch can occur where 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep will both push the Player, causing Gotta Sweep to get stuck inside 1st Prize. As of now, the only known way to fix this glitch is to exit the game. * Gotta Sweep's hitbox is so large that it can sweep the Player even if there's a thin wall in between them. This can most easily be seen in the back of the Principal's Office. * Gotta Sweep can occasionally get stuck in corners if it is sweeping characters. Audio Quotes = ;General ;Field Trips ;Birthday Bash |-|Sounds = |-|Livestream = Gallery Image Files = ;Sprites Reaper-sharedassets8.assets-8.png|Gotta Sweep as the "Reaper" from the farm field trip. Gotta Sweep Sprite Birthday.png|Gotta Sweep's design in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. ;Other Textures Pri sweep-sharedassets3.assets-104.png|Gotta Sweep's description poster in Principal's Office. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Gotta Sweep in the secret ending screen from Birthday Bash. ;Prototype Broom.png|Gotta Sweep's older sprite design. Szkic (5).png|Gotta Sweep's old description poster. |-|Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic WillieHearsYa.png|Gotta Sweep from the V1.4 (current) screenshot. BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot5.png|Gotta Sweep from the V1.3 screenshot. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot8.png|Gotta Sweep from the mobile screenshot. ;Miscellaneous Development Build 20190618-2.png|Gotta Sweep from the full game's development screenshot. Alphascreen12-191.png|Gotta Sweep from the Full Game Alpha screenshot. |-|Merchandise = ;Toys Mini-Figurines.jpg|Gotta Sweep's figurine. Note that the figurine has Gotta Sweep's original design. Clippers.png|Gotta Sweep's clip hanger. ;Shirts GottaSweepShirt.jpg|Gotta Sweep's "GOTTA SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP!" T-shirt. |-|Miscellaneous = 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|Gotta Sweep's old version, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter was funded. IMG 20190330 200349.jpg|Gotta Sweep's original human look. References Navigation ru:Метла (Gotta Sweep) Category:Characters Category:Here School characters